Dead Master (Composite)
Summary Dead Master is a character created for the general Black★Rock Shooter universe, being the most major character besides Black★Rock Shooter herself. She is more often than not depicted as a rival or antagonist to B★RS and has appeared as such in almost all media except for the video game, where she is simply referenced to by one of the enemies. This composite version of the character includes all of her official versions: Dead Master (Anime), Dead Master (OVA), Dead (Innocent Soul) and De-chan. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B, likely 4-A Name: Dead Master, Dead, De-chan Origin: Black★Rock Shooter Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Otherself, Black Star Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chain Manipulation, Portal Creation, Telekinesis (Can control her two skulls at will), Summoning (Can summon her weapons), Necromancy (Can summon legions of undeads), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Energy Projection, Age Manipulation (Possesses a camera capable of aging a child to adulthood instantly), Weapon Mastery, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Immortality (Type 8, dependent on her Real World self), Limited Memory Manipulation (She represents her real-world counterpart's traumatisms. If she was to die, so would the memories of said trauma), Soul Manipulation (Capable of damaging and erasing souls, reducing them to mere harmless objects able to be eaten. Likely capable of controlling souls and make them obey her), Non-Corporeal (Is merely a soul), Spatial Manipulation (Similar to Stagnant Souls, who are capable of warping space), Time Manipulation (Similar to Stagnant Souls, who can create time loops), Reality Warping (Similar to Stagnant Souls, who can create large realms and modify them at will), Transmutation (Similar to Stagnant Souls, who can transform souls into physical object), Mind Manipulation (Capable of forcing others to see her own memories), Flight, Resistance to Time Stop (could move in Black★Gold Saw's stopped time) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Fought with Black★Rock Shooter), likely Multi-Solar System level (Superior to Rock) Speed: High Hypersonic (Superior to Rock-chan), possibly FTL (The Dead Master armament could keep up with Stella, although it is unclear whether or not this is truly a counterpart to Dead Master) Lifting Strength: Class 5 Striking Strength: Solar System Class, likely Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level, likely Multi-Solar System level Stamina: Extremely high Range: Tens of meters, inter-planetary with reality warping Standard Equipment: Dead Scythe Intelligence: Extremely skilled warrior. Most of her incarnations were created solely for combat and has been doing so for years Weaknesses: She ceases to exist if Yomi Takanashi, her human counterpart, dies Gallery Deadmasterova.jpg|Her OVA incarnation 74462d5b90f7eed1aebff973a88bc339.png|Her anime incarnation Black-rock-shooter-innocent-soul-2788837.jpg|Her manga incarnation Dechan.jpg|Her 4koma incarnation Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Black★Rock Shooter Category:Female Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Scythe Users Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Sadists Category:Teenagers Category:Demons Category:Ghosts Category:Warriors Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Composite Characters Category:Chain Users Category:Portal Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Summoners Category:Necromancers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Age Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Immortals Category:Memory Users Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Transmutation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Flight Users Category:Yandere Characters Category:Tier 4